<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Duel of Fates by Writing_Geeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418824">Their Duel of Fates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Geeks/pseuds/Writing_Geeks'>Writing_Geeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>|Star Wars| What if? Legends untold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action Dueling, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Geeks/pseuds/Writing_Geeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ This work is a divergence from the canon material. The story takes place 16 years after The Phantom Menace, the Clone wars not starting until 16 BBY. Anakin has not turned into Vader yet and Ahsoka has not left the Jedi Order.] </p><p>The universe we all know, set far far away. We've heard the legends, the stories of the Skywalkers, and the rise of the Rebellion. We know of the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi's duel with the Sith Lord Darth Maul. We've seen the story told through the eyes of our heroes. But what if...we had new heroes? What if the story was told...differently?</p><p>The Clone Wars have begun. Kai Von Ra, an apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, trudges through the trials of the war. But he suffers from strange visions and dreams of a memory forgotten. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, his twin brother Talzin Von Ra, apprentice and assassin to Darth Sideous, suffers from the same dreams and visions. Both brothers connected through the force, separated, and soon to be brought back together again. Friends will be betrayed, bonds will be broken and ideals tested.<br/>Their union will shake the foundations of the galaxy.<br/>Enemies to the Sith. Foes to the Jedi Council.<br/>This is their duel of fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>|Star Wars| What if? Legends untold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In a galaxy far, far away in a universe similar to the one we know...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Few notes to keep in mind when starting this reading! The Phantom Menace still happens around 32 BBY, but the Clone Wars doesn't take place until 16 BBY. Luke and Leia are born in 19 BBY still, and Ahsoka hasn't left the Jedi Order yet by the time this Clone Wars started. Other canon events I will try to tie into the story later on.<br/>The main focus of the story is on the children of Darth Maul and my original character, Luthwin Von Ra. At the end of some chapters, you'll see some concept pictures of the main characters to help you build a picture of what they look like.<br/>The main characters of this story are 17, being born in 33 BBY. I've decided to bring back lightsaber variety, meaning more orange or aqua lightsabers. There will be keys at the end of chapters in the notes section to list the original characters that appear. There will also be non-canon planets and places as well.<br/>And most importantly, this is just for fun! Don't take anything seriously, this is just for enjoyment so sit back and enjoy. This is part of a trilogy of stories that will each take place over the course of the prequels, OG trilogy, and the sequels.<br/>Comments are appreciated to let me know what you like in the story and what you hope to see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I couldn't breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My lungs were filling with smoke and soot, I was laying on the floor of some kind of cathedral...I can hear bells ringing but my eyes burned if I tried to open them. It was so hard to breathe. I can feel the tears run down my cheeks as I tried to move.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I couldn't move. That only made me cry harder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Panic settled in my bones, it made my chest tighten. I opened my mouth to call out to someone but I can't remember whose name I called out. And my voice was small, younger but muffled. The wood and stone creaked around me, the fire leaping up the walls like a curtain of fire drawing close around me. The smoke billowed up above me, colors of red and grey making the once peaceful church look like hell itself.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a chuckle, it wasn't low and threatening as you would imagine. It wasn't a growl or deep snarl. Just an old...raspy chuckle. But I could feel the ill intent. It made me shiver as if the heat around me turned into a crisp cold breeze in the middle of fall. I forced my eyes open and dragged them up to meet the blazing eye orbs pinned on me. I couldn't make out his face because it was cloaked in darkness, his whole body covered in a dark covering. How could he wear something like that in this heat?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He got closer, again I tried to move but my body was pinned in place. I can't tell if it's because of fear or because of another outside force stopping me. Either way, I was pinned. My eyes stayed on him though, even as the tears ran down my face more I kept my eyes on him. The figure lurked closer, gliding almost. Eventually, he got closer and once he was right in front of me he kneeled. Only then did my arms and leg move but not as one. I felt like a doll, being slowly dragged off the floor and onto my feet. He was even more fearful up close.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes..." He drawled, looking up and down before standing up again. "You will do well as a replacement. Your family is naturally strong in the force, hopefully, you will better than your predecessor."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I kept my eyes on him, for some reason he was taller than me. He towered over me even, again I felt that shiver while standing in his shadow surrounded by an inferno. I was shaking where I stood. I was scared. The tears fell faster but I didn't so much as release a sob. That crooked smile he had on his face slowly morphed into a frown. Almost a scowl even.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We will need to do something about this shivering. Soon you will be stronger, whatever that woman was teaching you didn't let you embrace your full power." He said, almost scolding me. I didn't understand it. What did he mean? I was going to stay here right?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I opened my mouth again, I was talking but again it was muffled. Whatever I said made him wave his other hand and smile. "You will do, soon enough the other will come to us. Either that or die like the rest of them when the time comes." He drawled. "Now come. Time is of the essence"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And with that, he began to walk, and for some reason, my feet moved with him. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Back at the burning church. I looked back and made eye contact with another person, who stood stock-still watching the whole thing. Watching this person take me away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was looking right back into my own eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bells rang louder and louder.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> My eyes flew open, taking a sudden intake of air like I was running a marathon. I was breathing heavily. Cold sweat spackled all over my body and my head felt foggy, heavy almost. My mouth was dry and my throat felt like I swallowed a handful of sand from Tatooine. I laid for a moment longer, my eyes slowing coming into focus again. The sunlight streaming in through the cracks of the blinds. Calm. Peaceful. It was so quiet inside of my room, but my ears rang still. I swear I can almost hear those bell rings echo inside of my ears just distant now and fading faster as I try to focus. The details like every night before quickly swam away, as if the force itself swept up the memory and tossed it back into the tide. But I can recall a few things...like the child staring back at me. For so long I thought it was me looking back but as of late...I have a feeling it wasn't as simple as that. The dark figure as well...felt familiar...</p><p>
  <em> KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! </em>
</p><p>I lifted my head, looking toward my locked door at the sharp knocks. "Kai?! Kai are you awake?" </p><p>
  <em> Master Kenobi </em>
</p><p>I sat up straight, my brain quickly catching up to speed as I realized what was going on. I scrambled for my Chrono, cursing under my breath when I saw the time. It was well into the afternoon. I overslept. Again. I've missed my morning mediation and I'm supposed to be at a meeting...</p><p>A meeting...THE meeting! </p><p>"AH-I uh I'M AWAKE!" I called back while clearing my throat, trying to sound like I didn't just wake up. "I'VE BEEN AWAKE! I WAS JUST MEDITATING. SUPER GOOD MEDITATING" I dragged off my sweaty nightclothes, tossing them to the side in the already messy pile of growing clothes. I quickly slipped on my robes, a matching cream-colored short sleeve turtle neck with a high waist button up pair of baggy pants. Then I was hopping around trying to put on my boots, dragging up the silver zipper while gripping for my tunic.</p><p>"Oh really? Must have been a good meditation because it sounds like you just woke up" Master Kenobi said through the door, I could hear the judgment in his voice. "And that you're just getting dressed."</p><p>"Wh-What? No! I'm just stretching well! Meditation can be such a pain on the joints!" I responded, pulling my tunic over my undershirt and buttoning the golden clasps to attach the two garments. I fastened my belt on, wiggled on my last boot, and took one quick look in the mirror. Underclothes, on. Long Tunic, looking clean and wrinkle-free. Belt, boots, capsules...what was I missing?</p><p>"Lightsabers" I groaned, looking towards the spot where the two lightsabers laid, right next to my matt carefully placed right next to each other. I held out both my hands and quickly pulled them towards me, one landing in each hand. Now I was ready. Or was I? I felt like I forgetting something still. Belt...Lightsabers...boots...I'm wearing my Jedi robes instead of my nightclothes...</p><p>"I can always tell the council that you would love to postpone your last test until next cycle. There certainly is no rush into becoming a Jedi Knight at all, could use that extra time to study the texts again-" </p><p>"NO! Nononono I'm ready now! Let's go let's go let's go!" I quickly spat out, unlocking my door and darting right on out. I nearly toppled Obi-wan as I ran out, sidestepping around him and quickly moving down the hall towards the council room. </p><p>"Kai! KAI!" Obi-wan shouted after me, staying rooted where he stood, albeit a tad ruffled after I nearly ran him over.</p><p>"What?!" I skid to a halt down the hall, looking back at my master who simply held out his hand. Something gleamed in the sunlight, a pair of silver beads dangling from a matching silver ring loop. Silka beads. My silka beads. I reached up to my ear where they should be hanging. </p><p>"Forgotten something?" Kenobi mused as I backtracked to take the set of beads from his hands. I sheepishly put the earing in my left ear. </p><p>"Oops," I muttered, watching as a bemused grin came across Kenobi's face. As tough as the dude can be, with the hours of meditation and lightsaber form training, on top of studies and reciting the code he was the best master I could get from the pick.</p><p>Well second best. </p><p>"Yes, it seems you're perfectly prepared for today. Missing most of your morning lessons and running late to your final test assignment before your Jedi Knight trials. Off to a great start young one" Obi-wan mused while gently, as I say, caressing his gray speckled beard. </p><p>"Hey, what can I say. I need my beauty sleep if I don't want to end up as old and wrinkly as you are becoming Master" I retort, walking beside him as Obi-wan finally started to move. </p><p>Obi-wan Kenobi, renowned Jedi Master and former master to Master Anakin Skywalker. Taught by the late Qui-Gon Jin and one of the best duelists that I've had the honor to witness and learn from. He was as Jedi as they come, one of the few that I would consider a true Jedi and one of the few I would trust my life to. And right now an acting General for the Grand Army of the Republic for the Clone Wars. But even with all his grand titles and numerous heroics that didn't give him a pass for the effects of aging. His hair was turning from a caramel brown to a speckled grey and frown and smile lines were forming. We're only a year into the clone wars and I could tell the added stress wasn't helping this guy's graceful leap in aging.</p><p>"Sleep in any more you'll find yourself assigned to dust the records in the library until your just as old" he responded, keeping his leisurely pace towards the High council tower. I fall into step beside him, trying to keep as calm as Obi-wan looked. </p><p>"How late am I?" I ask finally, looking towards the long windows that sunlight poured through. </p><p>"Oh I say...half pass the set time" Obi-wan responded, sparing a glance to see my reaction. "Padawan Maeve arrived half an hour before the meeting even started."</p><p>"Of course Alum did" I sighed.</p><p>"At least Padawan Alum had the decency to arrive early. He says he tried to wake you but you had slept through that as well" He countered, sending another look towards me. I ignored his look, my eyes darting to the floor as we walked. I finally looked up when I didn't hear him continue his scolding. He was looking at me with a cocked eyebrow and a look in his eye that I could only guess was a concern. </p><p>"What?" I questioned, our walk stopping to press a button on the turbolift that would take up to the High council chamber. </p><p>"Kai...have you been...alright?" He questions hesitantly, stepping inside the turbolift when the doors slid open. I stepped in beside him, crossing my arms over my chest and keeping my eyes downcast to the side. </p><p>"Of...course. Do I look different? I've been getting sleep and eating well enough. So..." </p><p>"Kai. You know what I mean. I sense you're off today...and have been off since the start of the Clone Wars" Kenobi pushed, keeping his eyes trained on me. </p><p>I would be lying if...I haven't felt off since the start of the war. These dreams...this feeling of something that I'm forgetting. Or someone. This feeling has followed me at every chance of rest I got, I felt like I'm expecting some kind of ambush or attack. I haven't truly mediated for a whole year, each time I even get close to the calming state I am shaken back into a paranoid state. Either that or...my mind wanders into territory I'm sure would worry my masters. I know it's a connection to the dark side that I'm feeling but the reason why I can't understand. And it feels familiar but I can't make out who it is...but the thought of the child I see in my dreams comes to mind. My earlier thoughts that came to mind before Kenobi had knocked makes me wonder again if the child I'm seeing in my dreams is me.</p><p>For so long I assumed because the child shared similar traits to me. A crown of 7 horns wrap around the head from temple to temple and a pair of chartreuse eyes gleaming back at me. However...if I was to think about it...the child's skin was different from mine. His skin was a vivid burgundy while mine was a flame orange shade, and his markings were also different from my own too. Mine is a dark sienna while he was almost dark grey almost black. And he didn't share the same white accents either. I had 3 white stripes across the bridge of my nose, line white lines under my eyes, and a white diamond on my head. That and a portion of my arm were dipped in the same white ink. I've had those markings for a long time, I can't remember a moment in my life I didn't have my tattoos. So if the kid in my dreams isn't me...</p><p>"Kai?" </p><p>I blinked, not even realizing that Obi-wan had been trying to get my attention for most of the ride up. He was staring at me with concern and furrowed brows. "Uh I...I'm fine Master. I swear. It's just the anxiety getting to me. I'll do some meditation to center myself later" I cook up the excuse as easy as walking, quickly diverting the conversation just as the doors slide open for the turbo lift. </p><p>Master Kenobi didn't push anymore on it, walking next to me as we enter the chamber. The mood instantly turning with me and Master Kenobi walking in. I could feel the tension pick up, all chatter instantly stopping. I could drop a pin and you could hear it loud and clear as if a speaker had been put on it. A knot formed in my stomach, Obi-wan having to nudge me forward when I stuttered in my walking. Mace Windu's gaze was the first to pin me, his brow furrowed with a look that could clear a whole battalion of clones. It burned almost as bad as a lightsaber did through your body. He was sitting in one of the chairs that were seated in a crescent circle around the room, with master Yoda to the right of him. Some other Jedi were seated as well, but some were standing and watching. Anakin Skywalker was off to the side talking to his padawan Ahsoka Tano and Kit Fitso was chatting with two other Jedi. And standing in the middle of the chamber chatting with some other Jedi's Padawan's stood Alum Maeve, who when seeing me pulled the biggest shit-eating grin. </p><p>Alum Maeve, in the best words I could describe him....while not a master Jedi was a master at being a little shit. Think of Alum as another Obi-wan only annoying, never shuts up about the Jedi Code, and puts on too much cologne, even though I'm pretty sure it's just old lady smell in a bottle. He's like the guy that will take you on a date and then recite his whole resume as if you care. But despite all that...he was the only friend I had. And me him. We both joined the order on Courscant when we were 7, having been trained previously on different planets. We got along well enough, he adjusted a lot better then I did. We studied together, meditate together, and even fought together when the Clone Wars started. He was great with a saber and he zoomed through his initiate trials. He's on top of any mission and the success rates for his battles are high when left to his own devices. Not to mention extremely loyal, almost too loyal. It's one of the reasons why Mace Windu chose him to his padawan. </p><p>In summary, you could punch him in the face and he would tell you how to correct your stance for a better punch. Then punch him again to test it out. </p><p>"Well well look who decided to show up" Alum muttered, trying to subdue the smirk that showed on his face. "Get a good night's rest, Kai? I'm surprised you didn't show up in your nightclothes. Again." </p><p>"You should be lucky Alum, I showed up late so you could rack up some more brownie points with the other Jedi. If I had shown up any earlier you wouldn't be able to get your quota of ass-kissing" I countered quietly, which caused him to wrinkle his nose in a frown. </p><p>"At least I had the decency to show up early. I came to wake you up you know, I stood there for 20 minutes knocking on the door. You're lucky I convinced Master Windu to postpone the meeting until you arrived" He responded as the rest of the Jedi took their places away from the middle of the room, the younger padawans going back to join some of their masters. </p><p>"Focus you two" Obi-wan whispered, pausing beside me and giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "And <em>behave,"  </em>He looked at me when emphasizing the behave bit, and went to sit among the other Jedi council members. Alum and I gave a soft 'yes master' before squaring up to look back at the council.</p><p>The room grew eerily quiet, my palms started to grow sweaty when I realized just how many eyes were on us. Alum and I had begun the tests towards our Jedi trials a year before the clone wars had started, some tests, of course, being postponed due to war efforts. This would be our last test and possibly our last assignment as a padawan. The thought excited me but it also scared me to think I would be a full-fledge Jedi knight. It was surreal. Once we are knighted we would be reassigned to new units, given a small battalion of our own to lead and help in the war. Not me though, no I knew where I was going to be assigned. Only requested it 100 times to the council before my tests were even given to me. Speaking of...</p><p>My eyes darted around the room once more, carefully taking in the faces before coming to a conclusion that made my shoulders sag for a moment. She wasn't here. Must be on a mission. </p><p>"Padawan Ra"</p><p>I stood back to attention so fast, Mace Windu's eyes glaring at me so hard yet looking so calm and collected at the same time. It unnerved me, also it probably wasn't good for your eyes-</p><p>"Late again to another meeting I see. It's almost like you don't particularly care for this last test, maybe not ready to take your trials either" He said pointedly. I shook my head slightly, swallowing the growing lump that threatened to stop any words from coming out.</p><p>"No Master I was..." I paused, then sighed figuring it was no good trying to wiggle out of this one. "It was a mistake, I swear I take these tests just as serious as Alum. I'll make up for my blunder" </p><p>That seemed to please him well enough. Master Windu wasn't much for hearing excuses and it was useless to try the 'It won't happen again' line considering it's happened more than once. Pointless to try and keep a promise I know I won't be able to uphold. Me and Mace Windu weren't really good buddies so it was best to just and appease him until I get my Knight title. Then I can piss him off without worrying about being punished. </p><p>"Right...well if that's the case then let's begin with the briefing with your last test Padawans," He said. If the room was quiet before it was even quieter now if that was possible. I held my breath for a moment, watching as holo-projector descended from the ceiling to flicker on a projection of a planet. "We've gotten reports that mysterious shipments from the Separatists have been docking and unloading on one of the planets part of the council of Neutral systems. We sent scouts a few cycles ago to keep watch and report back if anything seemed out of place" Mace Windu stated, gesturing toward the planet in question. I gazed at the holo-projection squinting slightly as I took in the details that I could make out. </p><p>"Ellios?" I questioned, the disbelief written all over my face. "That...can't be. Ellios was attacked by the Separatist just last year they wouldn't try and side with them without alerting the other Neutral systems"</p><p>"Siding with them, they are not" Yoda spoke up this time, the first time I've heard him speak the whole time. "Disturbing videos, we have gathered from your home Padawan Ra" </p><p>The Holo-projector made a small clicking noise switching to a viewing of two figures dressed in black cloaks. Both figures were to the side watching droids load up a barge ship, the feed was shaky at best. The trooper who took this was hiding behind some kind of crate possibly because the feed kept ducking behind it and obstructing the view. When the feed focused back onto the figures I could see one of them had their hood down, while the other kept their hood up. One the one with their hood downturned again I could say for certain it was the assassin that many of us knew. Asajj Ventress, sith assassin to Count Dooku. I haven't fought her personally but I've seen plenty of pictures of her to tell who she was. The other figure I couldn't see their face at all. A bit shorter then Ventress but not much. About my height, if I would to guess but other then that the details were sparse on our new friend. </p><p>The two seemed to be talking for a short moment until the second hooded figure stood up straight and turned to look directly at the camera. Even though the holoprojection, I could feel the intense panic that overtook the trooper who immediately pulled back behind cover but must have seen that as useless as the image began to shift to the trooper pulling back. Only he didn't get far as the figure that had just spotted him appeared behind him, face still covered by the shadows. But that didn't hide the blaze of red that ignited from their saber and penetrated the trooper's upper chest. The figure lifted their head just a bit more to where their piercing bright eyes connected with mine. And for some reason, a shiver ran down my spine. Unnerved me. The sounds of the trooper's breathing cutting out and the figure moving back to watch the clone drop to the ground. Now the holo feed focused more on these figures boots, who just stood over their fresh kill. They stood there for a moment longer before finally stepping over the fallen clone. </p><p>"As far as we know, Ventress was the only other sith we knew about. This new appearance is...alarming to say the least. Especially on a Neutral planet such as Ellios. We fear this may be a new move by the Separatists to launch another attack on Ellios to push them into joining their alliance" Mace Windu stated once the holo cut out. "We're sending you two to investigate if our suspension is correct, and to send word back to us so we can safely inform the Prime Minister of Mandalore and Duke of Ellios" </p><p>"So we're strictly just gathering information?" Alum finally spoke. I had forgotten he was even there for a moment. "Won't that be hard if we are to arrive with troopers and try to blend in with them?"</p><p>"You won't have any extra troopers Padawan Maeve. It'll just be you and Padawan Ra on this mission. Strictly gathering information, nothing more" Obi-wan spoke this time around. "While this may be your final tests as padawans, we have no idea who this new figure is and what skill they may have. Your job is to gather enough information so we can determine if we need to alert Ellios and Mandalore governments"</p><p>"If this goes as planned we can begin talks about your trials upon your return" Windu interjected once again, looking between me and Alum. </p><p>Alum nodded, a determined gleam showing in his eyes at the talk of trials. He didn't seem upset at the idea of being sent off to get information, hell the boy would do anything to impress the Jedi even if it meant wrangling up a bunch of sandworms on his own. I would share his excitement but...the holo bothered me still. And it wasn't a foreign feeling. It was the same feeling I got when meditating...during that dream. I held my tongue and kept my cool, considering Obi-wan already picked up on my unrest this morning I need to seem as cool as a Kamino sea cucumber. I wasn't about to be sent on leave for having bad dreams before I get where I need to be. </p><p>"Well...when are we leaving?" I finally asked while the nerves of this new player made me unsettled the idea of returning home triumphed over that feeling. I haven't been there in 10 years, and around this time I would say it was a festival season too. While gathering information is all fun and dandy with the Jedi but...it wouldn't hurt to sneak in and dance with party-goers. </p><p>Mace Windu tipped his head slightly, and then looked toward the other Jedi before addressing my question. "Well we were hoping half an hour ago but..." he paused pinning his eyes on me, "By the end of today would be nice. Once you arrive there, establish contact with the council for further instructions on how to proceed." Once Mace Windu finished talking both me and Alum bowed slightly to Master Windu and the rest of the Jedi present. "Hurry and prepare and we'll have a ship waiting for you on the launch pad"</p><p>"Good luck to you both and..." I could hear Master Obi-wan begin, a smile gracing my face as I turned with the intentions of finishing the sentence that I hear almost every single moment of every day</p><p>But instead of seeing Obi-wan there, I saw the figure again.</p><p>Standing right in front of me, locked in a position that made it seem he was walking towards me. Or away from someone. Time seemed to slow down, everything becoming muffled. For a moment I could hear those bells again, faint and in the distance. I could make out details now. Vivid burgundy skin, dark tattoos with double curving lines tracing up his cheek and carving out the sides of his mouth. The hollow of his eyes blackened with a sharp curl to give a tear drop-like shape only these circles dropped further down on his cheek so they connected with the other lines. 7 horns crested his head, 2 on the side, and 3 in the back but with the addition of two smaller horns leading down the side of his head. 2 more sets of double set lines branched out from his eyes over his brows to connect with the other blackened out section of his head. 2 small slashes were placed right where a hairline would have been, and a line starting from the bridge of his nose dragged down across his lips and chin. Two small dots were placed on either side of that line below his lips. </p><p>It was the boy from my dreams only...older.</p><p>I don't know how long I stared at him, I don't know how long I held that breath I was scared to let out. His eyes were pinned right on me, locking me in a stare. It wasn't that I was scared of him...or felt threatened. I felt something entirely different then ill intent or evil. For a brief moment we could see each other...and he looked me in the eyes. A rush of feelings overcame me, probably his feelings. Shock. Confusion. Then something that made me shiver.</p><p>I could feel his desperation. A feeling for me to stay looking at him. Because if I went...he would be alone. </p><p>I don't know why but...I felt the same. I didn't want to leave him alone. I wanted to stay and ask him why I was seeing him in my dreams. I could feel my mouth opening, slowly still. Like I said everything moved as in slow motion. His mouth opened as well and together we finished the sentence that was being said.</p><p>"May the force be with you"</p><p>I blinked.</p><p>And he was gone. That presence I felt, vanishing. My breathing returned to normal and my eyes swerved back to Master Kenobi. What was I doing? </p><p>"Uh yes, and to you to master," I said, blinking again before turning to join Alum who was waiting for me by the entrance. I ignored the eyes on me, not knowing if anyone else had picked up on my weird shift of energy. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Alum finally asked when we walked into the turbolift. "You spaced out a bit there for a second. I thought you forgot how to breathe for a second" he joked, looking towards me expecting me to retort but I knew he could sense something was off. </p><p>"What? No, I was just holding for dramatic effect. Have to let them hang onto your every word dear padawan" I replied, trying not to give way to what just happened. </p><p>"Right...but you're seriously okay?..." He pushed, tipping his head. Not a single strand of platinum blonde fell out of place on his head as he did so. </p><p>I paused for a moment, looking down at my boots while moving my hands behind my back to hold. I put on a smile and looked to Alum. </p><p>"Of course" I lied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BONUS MATERIAL</strong> </span>
</p><p>Sketch Portrait of <em>Kai Von Ra</em></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The journey starts...now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alum and Kai journey to Ellios to gather information on a possible invasion by the Separatist. Kai will use this as an opportunity to reconnect with his home planet and dive into his past to unlock the meaning behind his dreams. And young Alum will be shown just what true loyalty means, and what it takes to uphold everything he believes in. </p><p>Meanwhile sith assassin Talzin is sent to Ellios to hunt down the Jedi Padawans as a test of his own loyalty to the cause, but doubt clouds his mind as questions arise on the identity of his target and Talzin's trust in the sith begin to crack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the chapters will start to switch between Kai and Talzin's point of view, I'll try and make it clear as to who is telling the story as best as possible! And if anything starts to sound familiar to you, I've been listening to the hunchback of Notre dame musical so part of the scenery and themes are inspired by the musical. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed up the loading ramp of the loaded starship, even the lightest creature couldn't avoid making a sound here. The loud sound of speeders and hover cars were muffled by the metal walls. </p><p>The air was still, to Alum nothing seemed out of the norm. </p><p>So I waited...and I waited...just until he passed one of the ship's doors. </p><p>"FREEZE JEDI SCUM!" I yelled out, a high pitched yelp escaping from the blonde padawan. Alum's face grew pale as a Wampa's fur coat, his face full of sudden fright before shifting into annoyance when seeing me. </p><p>"Ya know one of these days," he said, pulling his lightsaber from his belt to poke at my chest with it. "You're gonna end up with one less arm if you keep that up. How many times do I have to tell you to knock that off?!" He scolded, all while I got a good laugh from seeing his face. </p><p>"Why? You should see the look-hahaha!-on-on your face! Hahaha-!" I laughed, redness forming on his cheeks at my snorting. I pushed the end of his lightsaber away after gaining control of my laughter, wiping away invisible tears from my eyes for extra effect. </p><p>Alum didn't exactly share my sense of humor, then again when did Alum ever really share my sense of humor. "Oh come on Alum don't be such a nerve burner. Lighten up, let loose." I said, not wanting to spend the journey to Ellios with a grumpy Alum.</p><p>"This isn't a fun vacation Kai, in case you've forgotten this is a part of our tests and a vital mission to the war effort" Alum sniped, turning back around to walk toward the cockpit of the shit to warm up the ship for take-off. I watched him walk away before mimicking him silently under my breath with a heavy eye roll. </p><p>"Yada yada yada...someone rolled off the wrong side of the gunship," I said as I plopped down in one of the chairs, propping my head up with my hand while watching Alum swiftly flick on a bunch of buttons and switches. He looked at me with that same glare before focusing back onto the controls. </p><p>"I rolled off the right side, with the mindset of completing our mission and coming back to begin the trials. I don't understand how you can be so nonchalant about this" Alum stated. I shrugged, looking out the wide viewport to where Coruscant was. </p><p>"What's there to be nervous about? We're strictly going to Ellios to gather information, and even when we find something we have to signal the republic <em>and </em>the Ellios parliament <em>AND  </em>Mandalore. We'll barely lift our lightsabers out there." I muttered, even though I knew that this mission probably won't be as simple as I tried to make it. It took every ounce of my being to stay as 'nonchalant' as Alum thinks I am. When really, I was a bundle of nerves. I was the actual nerve burner here.</p><p>After nearly a year of weird dreams, trouble with meditation, connecting with the dark side of the force randomly, and then the whole force scene in the council room...things were getting out of hand. I knew I would have to go back to Ellios at some point but...to reasonably step back from the council and somehow explain 'Oh yeah I've been having weird dreams of this dark figure taking a child! Also, I'm able to tap into the dark side! Did I mention that I connected with that sith assassin? Anyway bye, I'll send you a postcard :)' As if the council would even allow something like that. Even mentioning that it would spark a whole investigation and I wouldn't be left alone for anything. As if I needed more eyes on me then I already do. But with this mission, I could essentially kill two birds with one stone. Figure out where my dreams are trying to lead me or try to tell me, while also still obeying orders of the Jedi. It's a win-win...and I need this to work...badly. Especially after the incident in the council room...before I was slightly bothered by the dreams...but now I was frightened. Worried. Because it felt familiar. I can't say I connected with a stranger because it feels...like I knew who it was but I can't say who. I needed to figure this out. </p><p>"Leaving without saying goodbye?"</p><p>I turned sharply at the voice, all previous thoughts draining from my head. And relief replaced it. Standing in the doorway, with the sunshine that slipped past the loading ramp framing her body, stood my mom. Jedi Master Luthwin Von Ra. Leader of the 900th. I nearly jumped out of my seat but Alum beat me to it. </p><p>"Master Luthwin! I didn't know you had returned" Alum stated excitedly, standing up from his chair and bowing to her. I stood up calmly and bowed as well, elbowing Alum as a sign of teasing. I knew Alum respected my mother as much as I did. Alum was almost her padawan but Master Windu beat her to it. Alum respects how wise she is, how she's lead the 900th into gaining more favor with people for the republic. I agree but that's on her being my mom more then me being a fan of the perfect Jedi picture. </p><p>"Agreed. I thought you were still out in Altyr system. You must have just gotten back" I said, keeping myself as calm as possible considering Alum was generating enough excitement for the both of us. She nodded, a soft smile coming to her face as she looked back and forth between Alum and me. </p><p>"I returned during your meeting, I didn't want to interrupt so I waited until you both had a chance. Time must have escaped me while meditating, I wanted to catch both of you before you left to wish you safe travels" she answered, her voice soft. She was still wearing her Jedi robes, cream-colored robes with a dark brown tabard over that joined underneath the belt. The tabard stretched to her shoulders where thin veils replaced normal tunic sleeves. Of course, there was some clone wars armor incorporated, she wore the same white gauntlets as the clones along with the shin guard armor. It made it easier to see the scuffs and dirt marking up her robes.  "Padawan Alum," she looked towards him, the padawan standing straighter as if the force straightened his spine. "I believe Master Windu would like small talk with you as well before you leave."</p><p>"Yes Master Luthwin" Alum replied, bowing slightly again before excusing himself. Not even questioning what the talk could be about. He slipped right past her and once his footsteps were far enough away I dropped the whole formal business and hugged my damn mother. </p><p>"I was worried you wouldn't make it," I said with a sigh, her arms hugging me back tightly with an airy chuckle for a response. </p><p>"How could I miss sending my son off for his last mission as a padawan?" She chuckled, releasing me from the hug and cupping my face with her hands. Up close, I could see the smile wrinkles along with her eyes and mouth, a look of pride gleaming in her green eyes. "Pretty soon they'll be calling you Master Ra instead of Padawan" </p><p>"If Master Windu doesn't shoot me down first during the trials" I muttered. My mother shook her head and patted my cheek. </p><p>"He means well. Forget that for now though, focus on your task and you don't have to worry about anything else" Her hands went to my arms and squeezed to reassure me. "Besides you'll be on you're own turf once you land on Ellios. You'll have an advantage" Which she wasn't wrong about. Unlike Alum, I spent my first 7 years on Ellios, and even though it's been 10 some years since returning the landscape I know will be the same. Ellios was a very stagnant planet when it came to its landscape, much of it is considered ancient and sacred so as not to be changed to modern standards. It'll look the same as when I left it. I nodded to her words, the smile on my face I could feel slide away slightly as I thought about if I should tell her...we don't exactly get many chances to speak privately. This could be my only chance to share my concerns and worries with her. </p><p>She must have sensed my unease because the smile on her face curved into a frown, her tipping slightly. "What is it?" She asked, pinning me with her gaze until I met them. The words were stuck in my throat. Before I could even force the first syllable from my mouth I closed my mouth and straightened as did my mother. She removed her hands from my arms as the sound of footsteps returning to the ship and up the landing ramp. Alum seemed to have finished his talk with Master Windu faster than expected. When he came into view he bowed his head slightly and took a stance beside me. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked. My mother shook her head and instead offered another comforting smile. </p><p>"I was just talking to Padawan Ra about how it must be nice to be returning to his home planet," She said, with Alum looking to me as if to confirm that was what we were talking about. I shrugged as if to give the notion I didn't care that much. </p><p>"That's right, I nearly forgot you hailed from Ellios. As do you Master Luthwin. Although I guess the last names gave that away" Alum stated, which I was surprised he even remembered. Ellios like any other family had a pretty common name. Mostly because everyone on Ellios is related in some way, but that only applies if you believe in the legends of the 12 saints. Thankfully, the Jedi seemed to understand that much. My mom nodded before turning her body slightly as a sign she was going to leave us soon. </p><p>"Hopefully you enjoy your visit Alum, even if it is for Jedi business. I think around this time of the year the Festival of Fools should still be going...enjoy your visit Padawans" She said, and with one last glance towards me she turned and left. Not exactly the longest talk we've had...but it's better than nothing. </p><p>"Festival of Fools...?" Alum questioned me when Luthwin was out of eyesight. He looked confused and slightly concerned. I rolled my eyes and smirked before sitting back down in one of the cockpit chairs, my turn to do some button pressing and switch flipping. </p><p>"Eh, you'll find out. No point in ruining the surprise" I smiled, pressing the button to close the loading ramp to begin takeoff. "We should get going anyway...Master Windu said to be gone by the end of today and the sun is almost setting" I pulled down slowly on a lever, the aircraft shaking as the landing equipment pulled up and the jets blasting to life. Alum quickly sat down as the starship jerked around. He gave me an uneasy look but I met it with a cocky smile. </p><p>Time to go home.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, on a space station rotating Ellios...</em>
</p><p>There was an uneasy silence.</p><p>The sound of machines turning around us fed into the tension. The large window that overlooked Ellios was the only source of light in the room. </p><p>No one spoke, Master Tryanus stood in front of me while I kneeled behind him, stuck in his shadow.  "Do you understand your mission youngling?" Tyrannus spoke, his deep voice vibrated slightly as he spoke. "Yes, my lord" I responded. </p><p>"To make up for your past mistake, this mission is vital to the rest of the operation. Eliminate the Jedi. Prove yourself to us that you are fully committed to our cause and the sith..." He turned to look at me as if challenging me to meet his gaze. "Or you will face a punishment worse then what I could give you" The stare he pinned me down with made my skin crawl, for a moment a brief shock of fear went through me. And the feeling of shocks running through me adds to that feeling of fear. </p><p>It was only after he was done speaking that I lifted my head to look up at him. The look in his eyes confirmed what he was saying...the promise that if I fail I won't be spared from whatever wrath Lord Sideous would have for me. I nodded again, this time trying to reflect the same look of determination he would expect from me. He seemed to accept the response from me and turned back to look at Ellios. "You leave for Ellios immediately, prepare your things and get there before the Jedi arrive"</p><p>"Yes my lord" I repeated the phrase, standing up once he dismissed me and turned around to leave the chamber trying not to give away any other emotion other than complete control. Once I was far enough away from the chamber, I could feel my nerves buckle. The stone-cold look I had put on, for a brief moment collapsed as I paused in an empty hallway. I closed my eyes and for a moment the veil of the force surrounded me, a trick I had learned early this year that I didn't even know was possible. I released a shaky sigh, looking out to the long window overlooking a part of Ellios. But the planet wasn't what I was looking at...I found myself staring into my reflection. I walked closer to the window while keeping my eyes trained on my reflection. Willing it to change. To show me the face that I saw moments ago. </p><p>It's the face that's haunted me for nearly a year, I see him every time I close my eyes and wade into the pools of the dark side. And moments before I met my Master...I saw him again as if he was standing right in front of me. The panic I felt when I saw him as if seeing a phantom before me. The panic and fear from his sudden appearance to the urge to grab him so he wouldn't go anywhere. Or rather to bring me somewhere else. For a moment I had let loose a rush of feelings that I had long thought had been smothered by the training of my master when I was a child. I allowed myself to be vulnerable...and as fast as he had shown himself to me he had vanished and a rush of guilt had followed. Even now I feel that same wave of guilt. How could I let such emotions cloud my mind? How could I doubt my masters and basically ask to be saved by this <em>stranger </em>who I have only ever met in the force? My masters were the ones that saved me. They have told me countless times that I am the one helping the right side of history. In fighting the corrupt. </p><p>As long as I obey and do as I'm told I will see the reward of my hard work. A galaxy that's saved from the corruption of the Jedi...Yes...that's all I can believe. Why else would my masters lie to me? They saved me...they picked me among many strong warriors on Dathomire. And I was just a child then! I alone showed potential. Potential to help bring to light the grand plan to save the galaxy. What that plan is of no importance to me. My masters know of this plan...I am here to simply help bring it to life. They have no reason to lie to me, to trick me. They test my loyalty because of my mistakes. I had let that trooper record the droids loading ships filled with valuable material needed to make stronger droids. Minerals that can only be found on Ellios. I had allowed the trooper to record too much, I was distracted by the same thoughts that are distracting me now. Because of that, they doubt me again...as they do every time I fail them. How can they put trust into someone that fails them and cannot simply withhold their feelings? </p><p>I stared at my reflection a moment longer before exhaling, allowing the force to drop from around me. I bottled up those distracting feelings, my weaknesses. Master Sideous had always pointed out how I allowed such inferior feelings to distract me too often. I straightened my spine, rolled my shoulders before focusing on the planet Ellios through the window. I will kill the Jedi that is sent...and prove my loyalty to my masters. I am loyal to the sith...I am loyal to Lord Sideous. </p><p>But...</p><p>Why do I doubt my own words?</p><p>Why do I doubt my masters? </p><p>...</p><p>Why do I doubt my loyalty?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bonus</strong> </span>
</p><p>Sketch art of Talzin Von Ra</p><p><span class="u"></span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kai Von Ra- Secondborn twin son of Darth Maul and Luthwin Von Ra. Jedi Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi.<br/>Talzin Von Ra [TAL-zin]- Firstborn twin son of Darth Maul and Luthwin Von Ra. Sith Assassin to Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.<br/>Luthwin Von Ra [Loo-th-win]- Jedi knight and General of the 900th Medic and Rescue Corp. Mother to Talzin and Kai Von Ra<br/>Alum Maeve [AL-um]- Jedi Padawan to Mace Windu. Loyal to the Jedi Order.<br/>Ellios [EL-le-os]- Sister planet to Mandalore, part of the Neutral systems. Birth home to Talzin and Kai.<br/>Dame'So- Capital of Ellios, location of the Invasion of Ellios and the Massacre of Notre cœur</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alum and Kai journey to Ellios to gather information on a possible invasion by the Separatist. Kai will use this as an opportunity to reconnect with his home planet and dive into his past to unlock the meaning behind his dreams. And young Alum will be shown just what true loyalty means, and what it takes to uphold everything he believes in.</p><p>Meanwhile sith assassin Talzin is sent to Ellios to hunt down the Jedi Padawans as a test of his own loyalty to the cause, but doubt clouds his mind as questions arise on the identity of his target, and Talzin's trust in the sith begin to crack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reposting this chapter because the series is having a mini rework! Plus I really wanted to get to the fighting lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>kai </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"...and so we'll set up a parameter around the main plaza since it..."</p><p>
  <em>So boring...</em>
</p><p>"...seems to be where the people walk through the most. We'll be able to focus more if..."</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if they're selling fried reshi carp...oh that sounds good!</em>
</p><p>"...we're able to pinpoint their place of origin to follow...Kai."</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe fried chocolate cake dumplings? Or syrup-drenched pineapple with chili powder? Or-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SMACK! </strong>
</p><p>"OW! Owowowow <em>kriff! </em>What the hell Alum?!" I rubbed my head, glaring over at Alum who held the butt end of his lightsaber in hand after smacking me with it. He leaned back, the hologram of the main plaza of Ellios glitching as his body moved through it. He glared back at me, raising his brows slightly at my tone of voice. </p><p>"Are you kidding? Were you listening at ALL?" He questioned, gesturing with his lightsaber towards the hologram angrily. </p><p>"Uh well..." I muttered, looking at the replica plaza and then back up at Alum. I rubbed my head and then scratched the bridge of my nose. "...no"</p><p>Alum tossed up his hands in an exasperated manner, dropping his lightsaber down in front of him to run his hands down his face. "I've been talking for over an hour...detailing our plan and path of action...for an <em>hour</em>  Kai" he groaned. Dramatic as always. </p><p>"Oh calm down drama queen, we don't even NEED a plan so I don't know why you're even making one! We already have our orders, we just need to do it instead of sitting around" I said, watching Alum's head turn up towards me in disgust. It's like I just called his mother a dirty stinking Womp Rat. </p><p>"No, we need a plan of what we are to do FIRST before we go running around all of Ellios like fools! Not to mention the festival itself makes keeping track of anyone 10 times harder!" He exclaimed. "Do you go running around like a wild bantha when you're with Master Kenobi?!"</p><p>"Hey for your information, I do!" I countered. "But I get the job done, plus Master Kenobi trusts me without needing me to explain every little detail" I crossed my arms, as did Alum when I raised a challenging brow. </p><p>"You get the job done but at what cost? I've heard plenty of horror stories to know sometimes your lack of...planning can lead to disaster" Alum said pointedly. But he immediately shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look at us...squabbling like younglings. We won't get anything done if all we're doing is arguing..." He muttered. To which...he had a point. </p><p>Ever since we arrived at Ellios we've been at each other's throat, and while we can work together most of the time...this time was different. We had a lot riding on this mission, and I mean <em>I a lot. </em>Not to mention things weren't exactly going in our favor to start with. As soon as we walked off our starship, we were met with guards who had to search through our things and questioned us about 60 different times about the same crap.<em> 'What is your reason for coming? Why are you flying a republic starship? Where are your papers of authentication? Do you have a legal landing permit with this class of starship?'  </em>A whole bunch of crap that we answered but somehow they seemed to ask the same question in different formats. Then after that long...LONG check through, we had to walk all the way to the palace in order to inform the Prime Minister of our arrival...only to have Alum's credit pouch lifted off of him halfway through the walk. And trust me...it's a long walk from the landing pads to the Ellios palace. So we had to trudge through the crowd in order to hunt down the little womp rats that took it. This wasn't easy either considering Ellios was built like a maze, ally ways connecting and ending at different points, stairs leading in circles or down huge ramps. I felt like we were back on Courcsant going through a training program. Eventually, we did find the buggers but by the time we had to walk BACK to the palace the streets were crowded from the festival. Even when we arrived at the palace's doorsteps we couldn't even TALK to the prime minister due to 'Public approval.' Did I mention that Jedi weren't exactly popular on the heavily influenced Mandalorian-Ellios population? Yeah, we aren't well-liked and it's an election year on Ellios so the Minister wanted to keep 'good faith' with the people. So he sent up away with a couple of holo discs and holo pads. </p><p>Oh and the shelter that we were promised? Yeah, it's the bell tower to the Notre cœur. I wasn't really complaining about the place, to be honest, more like...the giant, INCREDIBLY LOUD, bells hanging over us that rings at random points in the day. Besides living situations, the information we were given was hardly there, to begin with. All we had was the video we watched at the temple, a couple of shipment reports and logs, and some fuzzy pictures of what I personally think is a loading dock droid fighting a drunk Jawa. Other than that... we didn't have a lot to work with. Not like we could even request anything else considering the Minister didn't give us very high clearance badges to investigate anywhere. However, considering the only path leading to the loading docks was through the plaza, we had a rough guess that we could intercept anyone that looked shady if we stuck around there. Again though that posed a problem since there were only 2 of us and about a couple thousandpeople going through the plaza. And a bantha crap ton of ships clogging up the loading dock. </p><p>"Look..." I started, releasing a long sigh as I messed with the view of the hologram in front of us. "It's obvious we both have...different ways of doing missions. And this one is too important to screw up so I offer...a compromise" I zoomed the hologram onto the center of the plaza, which was actually where Notre cœur sat. "You can keep an eye on the path that exits to the dock, there's only one way to get there so that'll help us out a little. I on the other hand will walk through the crowd feeling for anyone that is giving off even a <em>smidge </em>of force energy." Alum raised an eyebrow at my suggestions, gazing down at the plaza hologram and then back to me. </p><p>"Okay but...why don't the both of us reach out to the force?" He asked but I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer. Even though Alum was skilled with a lightsaber and his knowledge about the force outranked mine...My strength with the force was far greater than his. That's what I think made Alum and Master Kenobi so similar. Both had low midicholiran counts but were still skilled Jedi. I don't know how high mine was but I do know it's a lot...not to brag or anything it's just a fact! Alum was better at picking up on people's natural, physical body language and I was better at using the force for my own good. Whether in a fight or to find someone, I knew how to use the force to aid me. </p><p>"You're better at reading people than I am, you can easily spot someone doing shady shit then I can. I'm used to finding people hiding their force energy so finding this new Sith and Ventress won't be too hard." I explained to him, flicking the hologram off and standing up with a grunt. "Now that's been figured out, let's get out there shall we?" I asked. </p><p>Alum sputtered as if he was expecting a bit more information than what I gave him. "Hold on, hold on!" he said, quickly standing up and brushing off his Jedi robes of hay and dust. "I think there's also another problem with you running off by yourself here..." he started, causing me to turn and raise a questioning brow. He gestured towards the window and fell silent. I listened, scrunching my brow. </p><p>"All I hear is the festival? How is that the problem? We both got com links" I stated. He sighed and crossed his arms. "That's exactly what I mean..." Alum said. "I know this is your home and it's been a while...and I know you can be easily distracted by things that have caught your eye..." He began but I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I put my hand on his shoulder and patted his little platinum blonde head. </p><p>"Alum, you really worry too much. Besides, I'm laser-focused right now. So quit with the worrying and let's get going" I nodded toward the exit and grinned before making my way towards the stairs. I heard Alum sigh and could basically feel the mix of frustration and annoyance radiating off him. But he didn't argue further so he just followed my lead. We walked down the numerous flights of stairs (which was a lot) and opened the doors to the outside. Once those large wooden doors opened, the soft muffled sound transformed into a current of noise. Voices overlapping the other, races of all kinds mingling in the crowd dancing and singing and laughing. The ground was sticky from honey brewed alcohol and different kind of low buzzing aircraft zipped over the crowd dumping buckets full of colorful confetti. Alum narrowed his eyes against the blazing sun that beamed down, tugging his hood up he gestured for me to do the same as he pulled his standard brown Jedi robe over him.  I followed suit, but my eyes were pinned on the celebration, ignoring whatever Alum said to me before he slipped into the crowd and vanished.</p><p>A smile stretched over my lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>talzin</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I was already within the crowd, my eyes pinned on the doors to the giant cathedral. </p><p>It wasn't hard finding the Jedi, or should I say Padawans. Hacking into the guard's scanners gave me enough information to gather that they had been placed within, I didn't need the force to tell me where they had slinked off too. Knowing already that they were padawans was enough to tell me that this was going to be an easy mission. What was the Jedi thinking of sending two Padawans? Fools...unless these Padawans were extremely talented individuals and close to becoming Knights. That cannot happen. This was a chance to eliminate them before they become problems for Master down the road. </p><p>People weaved around me, twi'leks downing gallons of acid smelling drinks, and Quarens tossing apples from above on hover platforms. It was a mess of emotion and activity. I wanted to be disgusted by it, to be disturbed by the blatant display of fools being fools...but I found it...charming. Hypnotic to an extent. I couldn't grasp what it was but it also felt so...familiar. I found myself humming at times to the tunes that wafted through the air, only to quickly realize what I was doing and harshly bit my tongue until I could taste blood. I couldn't be distracted...my master would have punished me for such behavior. But not even me drawing blood could stop me from humming hours later. </p><p>My eyes however never left the doors to the cathedral, knowing once they open I could probably easily slip inside and deal with the padawans within. Either that or draw them out in the open...however the crowd did prove to be a problem if that were to happen. My master has many times told me to cut through those in my way or use them as shields in a fight...but a part of me found it disturbing to use others in that manner. Another weakness that has yet to be expelled from my mind. </p><p>I was still gazing toward the doors when the air suddenly shifted as if a wave of electricity zipped up my spine and down my arms causing goosebumps to prickle. I saw the door open again, I had to strain my eyes to get a look at who exited. 2 brown cloaked figures exited, one moved out, but staying to the edge. The other walked right into the crowd itself. <em>The Jedi! </em>I thought, excitement running through me as my feet began to move. However...something else changed. The music suddenly swelled, so loud it even drowned out the ringing of the bells which were being rung again and again. It shocked me so much my eyes darted off of the Jedi and instead moved around me in a panic. The crowd let out a large howl, people were moving around me and clapping. I felt someone yank back and spin me around, my hood falling off in the process. </p><p>When I found my footing again I found myself in line with others...no it was a curving line. A circle that was pushed out towards the outside of the plaza. It was almost like a target board, rings of people now formed instead of a mosh of dancing bodies. Their voices also fell in unison, sloppy and slurred lyrics but still together as they sang. We began to move, sharply towards the left at a pace that was close to a light jog but the way their bodies twisted and skipped made me think it was a dance of sorts. I moved franticly to the side so as not to collide with the other person beside me, finding my feet moving of their own accord. I used the force to help with my movements but after a while, I found I didn't need to. My feet and body moved naturally as if I had done this a million times before which...would be impossible. I danced like this for a short time however before the crowd shifted again and this time I found myself one ring higher than before, swapping places. I did so effortlessly, without the help of the force to guide me through the steps or to push others away. </p><p>I forgot about the Jedi...my mind flying away somewhere else as the song and dance continued. A faint memory burned in the back of my head...a sense of deja vu. Of people dancing and singing, someone I knew holding onto each of my hands. Someone warm and bright...a smile that graced her face and a laugh that brought warmth to my chest. Long locks of auburn hair flowing around her like a velvet curtain. And when her eyes opened they were of a bright green...that if mixed with just the right amount of light could be considered the same shade of green as mine. </p><p>The other face, however...a ring of horns covering the back of his head, orange skin, and sharp chartreuse eyes. He looked so familiar, a face I've seen before. He looked like me...he looked...</p><p>like the Jedi</p><p>standing right</p><p>in front of me. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I don't know how I got here...I went from being on the outermost ring of the dancing crowd to the one in the very center. The song had ended, and I was breathing heavily from the fast movement and exhilarated rush. My throat was slightly sore...I had been singing along...or laughing at some point. I could feel the corners of my mouth fall from a smile I didn't know formed. I was standing right across from him...from the Jedi. He was close enough for me to tap on the shoulder. He stared back at me, also breathing heavily from dancing most likely...a smile dropping from his face. </p><p>Everything went in slow motion now...both of us staring at each other with a mix of horror, shock, and amazement. He did look like me. It was amazing how much he looked like me. The crowd started to mesh again around us, cheering from the completion of the song. It wasn't until the bells rang did I snap out of it as did he. His eyes widen in full horror now, as if he was coming to some sort of realization. My goal came back to me, my senses snapping out of this jovial haze. Thoughts raced through my mind at hyperspeed. </p><p>
  <em>You have been nothing...but a problem. A plague on my mind. I don't know why he shares my face...why my memories are littered with his presence. Why I have this disgusting bond that I cannot seem to break! And as much as curious as I am...I must remember my place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am a servant to my master...and he says the Jedi must die. And if this Jedi dies then I prove my right to stay by his side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To serve in the greater plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To live another day in the sun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This Jedi will die!... This Jedi. Will. Die!</em>
</p><p>The feeling of slow-motion vanishing as I reached back and pulled my lightsaber forward and ignited it in one motion. Blazing red energy ignited from the emitter, cutting right through the arm of the stranger next to me. They let out a strangled mewl of pain as they jerked their arm, a mistake on their part. My blade cut through their arm like it was butter, not even moving an inch from where it was. My eyes stayed focused forward, forcing their screaming out of my mind. The Zabrak Jedi moved back at the sudden ignition of my saber, the two lightsabers on his belt now in his hands and green blades burned forth as he activated them. Both blades were shorter than standard, bigger than a short saber but smaller than the standard 36' saber. The crowd rippled with screams at the sight of us, their history with force users let them know right away who exactly we were. </p><p>I curled my lips back in a snarl, a glare pinned onto the Zabrak. His face was calm but alarmed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't hear him. The force wrapped around me, the dark side fueling me and igniting my anger. All I could hear was my own voice roaring as I launched forward</p><p>"<strong>JEDI</strong>!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The lost has been found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fated union has been sparked between the lost twins, Kai fighting for his life against the sith apprentice and brother, Talzin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit long so get cozy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>kai</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>One moment I was dancing, having fun, and ultimately ignoring the mission as I took part in the one thing I remembered from my childhood, the next I'm facing off against the person that's been popping up in my head all year! And he's trying to kill me! It was almost funny. Almost.</p><p> The trying to kill me part kind of ruined the mood. </p><p>People were screaming all around us, darting off in random directions. The sith pressed forward, his blade coming down again and again in swift movements. Sparks flew with each hit. It took all of my concentration to defend against his attacks. He kept in close range, not giving me much of a window to move back to get some ground. It wasn't just his lightsaber attacks that were overwhelming me but just the sheer amount of dark force energy that washed off him. </p><p>It nearly choked me how much force energy was coming off him, while he didn't seem to be using it that much it definitely was present and strong with him. However...it wasn't exactly that of anger. It was almost a feeling of desperation. Pure, panicked, desperation.  </p><p>He drove me all the way back towards the entrance to the cathedral now, again his skill of keeping within my space was impressive. But an attack strategy like that couldn't be kept up for long. His next attack was slower, allowing me to press my own counter attack against him. But he was ready as expected. He was able to move back in, this time dropping down to aim towards my leg. Using one saber to block the swing and the other one to swing down towards his shoulder. But he could see that attack coming too, quickly rolling out of the way. His dodge allowed me to back away, flipping back <strike><em>(yes, that Jedi flip)</em></strike> giving me more room then I've had since the fight started. </p><p>Now I could finally get a better look at this sith. He had a scowl on his face, a burning glare pinned right on me as if I was the source of all his problems. But besides the default angry 'I'm gonna kill you' look he had...he looked just like the child in my dreams. And as he did in the vision back in the Jedi Council room. There was no mistaking it.</p><p> Now the question was how am I going to ask him if he's ever been abducted by a creepy cloaked figure while in a burning building? Because he seemed pretty focused on trying kill me first. </p><p>People in the plaza had more or less cleared out and guards had basically blocked off all the exits and kept a barricade between the people and us. The sith was starting to pace, slowly from left to the right like a panther waiting for a chance to strike his prey. When he paused, his muscles tensed as he prepared to begin another assault, but his eyes darted suddenly to the side and his blade came forward to block instead.  </p><p>Alum had clashed against the sith, his blue blade burning against the siths red one. I had nearly forgotten about Alum actually but you couldn't really blame me as I had been trying to keep my body in one single piece. Taking this chance however I dove forward, both me and Alum switching to the offensive. Slowly we drove him back towards the center of the plaza, each of our blades beating down against the sith.</p><p>But of course it didn't last long, when did anything good go our way when we needed it?</p><p>I had underestimated how skilled this sith was, his blade deflecting both of mine and Alums with no look of struggling. Each hit he deflected he swiftly and effortlessly bounced the next hit away. At one point he was able to swerve around to the left of Alum and with a swift thrust of his hand force launched Alum almost halfway across the plaza. And it was a hard <em>THUD</em>, Alum was knocked out like a light after that. </p><p>"Alum!" I shouted, barely having enough time to check on my ally before the siths red blade shined in the corner of my eyes, going straight for my head. I ducked down, the blade gliding just inches from taking off my ear. I doubled back, his advances pushing me back further then before. One thing I could be sure of is that he had no interest in Alum, if he did he would have finished Alum off. His focus was on me. This frustration and desperation was directed at me alone.</p><p>Our lightsabers collided against each other, whining and spitting sparks. I could feel the strength he used, literally was pushing me back until my back was nearly pressed against the cathedrals doors. </p><p><em>Come on...take this seriously Kai!</em> I screamed in my mind, adjusting my footing so I wouldn't get pinned.</p><p>If Master Kenobi saw me right now, no doubt he would scold me for my poor technique. With a heavy sigh, I pushed his blade down and to the side. Using the force, I grabbed hold of the sith and swung him around and threw him through the doors of the cathedral. The doors burst open, splinters flying and the doors clattering against the stone. However he reached out his own hand and tossed me over his head. We moved like a pinwheel at that point, my body going over his head and sliding across the floor while he crashed into rows of seats. </p><p>We both groaned as we rose to our feet. The sun shinned in through the amber stained glass windows blazing the room into a bright orange. As I stood to take another fighting stance, ready to rumble...but as I looked at the sith, his eyes pinning me down where I stood...my mind blinked to my dreams. To a burning building…</p><p>
  <em>His eyes looking right back at mine…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7 horns like a crown…</em>
</p><p>"You're the child from...my dream" I muttered, lowering my sabers as I spoke. </p><p>His eyes blinked at my words, shifting uncomfortablely and seeming to not know how to respond. But I could see in his eyes he knew vaugely of what I meant. My eyes gazed upwards, looking toward the wooden rafters of the room. Old splintered wood was patched together at spots but...I could make out old scorch marks. </p><p><em>It wasn't just a dream...it was a memory...and it happened here. With him. And me.</em> I thought to myself, darting my eyes back to the sith.</p><p>"Do you know me?" I asked suddenly, the question must have caught him off guard. He blinked again in confusion before growling at me. He launched himself at me instead, his lightsaber coming down at me again. But I blocked and deflected, using the environment this time to direct the fight to give me the advantage instead. </p><p>"Wait!- I- Do you know where you are? Do you- Gah! - have you been having dreams?" I tried to talk to the man but each time I spoke his lightsaber came down harder and faster. But each time I deflected, matching his speed with my urgency to get him to answer. We came to the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the top of the bell tower now, I leaped into the railing just has his lightsaber came baring down. It sliced through the wood, the wood burning from the impact. </p><p>"You know what I'm talking about!" I yelled at him, desperately trying to get him to respond. "You were here! You know this place!"</p><p><strong>"SHUT UP!"</strong> He roared at me, the first time even speaking to me. He swung again, trying to topple me down but I jumped again to the opposite railing. Each time he swung his saber I went up a flight higher, drawing him higher and higher into the bell tower until we reached the top. I shuffled backwards, deflecting his hits as he closed in. The bells echoed back the clash of our sabers, our shadows danced against the walls.</p><p>"You've been here before, you've seen it! Within the force!" I said, backing away to get some room between us. He began to circle me, his breathing growing heavy the longer I spoke. </p><p>"The only thing the force has shown me is your death Jedi " he snarled at me but didn't launch another attack. He was listening.</p><p>"No the force has shown you me, very much alive. Just like it showed me you. You were a child, and you were here in this church...this is where they took you!" I urged</p><p>"They?" He hissed</p><p>"Who do you think? The traveling circus? The sith of course!" I waved my hands in exaggeration while he just narrowed his eyes. </p><p>The dots were connecting. A child of Ellios, trapped within a burning church and taken by a cloaked figure. It had to be the sith that took him. </p><p>He shook his head, his eyes looking off to the side at my accusation. "That's a lie! I was born on Dathomire!" He argued. </p><p>"I highly doubt the force showed me a 'What if?' scenario. Besides I know you don't want to stay with the sith…" that seemed to hit a string, his pacing stopped and his eyes flicked back to mine. I could feel the force around him shake. The tension seemed to ease around him...he was waiting for me to speak. I released my own shakey sign, lowering my lightsabers slightly but not enough to lower my guard. </p><p>"When I saw you...through that vision we had before coming here and...trying to kill me...I could sense your fear." I looked him in the eyes, waiting for a response. When he didn't answer I went on, moving slowly towards him like he was a frightened animal. "You wanted to leave...you didn't want to be left alone with them. I don't know how you got in their hands...or why we look so...similar...but it's not too late to figure it out" </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You can come back with me... alive...to the Jedi. To the Republic. You'll be safe there and you won't have to-" something must have snapped within him because he let out a snarled yell before thrusting forward with his lightsaber. </p><p>"To the <em>Jedi</em>?! You think they would hold any sympathy for their enemies?! They're just as corrupted as the lowest of scum. And they've blinded you into their false rightousness. They're the cause of all of this!" He snapped at me, this new found strength pressing me back to kneel on my hind legs. My arms shook in keeping my blades up to block his saber. </p><p>"I know they aren't...perfect...but there are those that can help! That will help! I'll help!" I sounded like I was begging at this point, his rage was burning brighter than our sabers. He was snarling at me, his lips pulled back to show his sharp canines. </p><p>
  <strong>"Liar!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"I'm not lying!!"</strong> </p><p>We yelled at each other, me pleading with him to listen and him to cut off my own voice. Using the force, I forced his saber to the side knocking it from his hands but at the same time his hands came down to knock my sabers out of my grip. He jabbed his fist forward, his punches being blocked by my forearms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>"STOP!"</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I grabbed onto his fists my vision flashed. The world around me dropped, and all sound was sucked away like a vacuum. </p><p>Everything went white. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Soon I'm going to be dropping another story that runs within the same universe as this one but it will focus on a certain Mando and little green kid! And might involve some ~romance~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kai Von Ra- Secondborn twin son of Darth Maul and Luthwin Von Ra. Jedi Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi.<br/>Talzin Von Ra [TAL-zin]- Firstborn twin son of Darth Maul and Luthwin Von Ra. Sith Assassin to Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.<br/>Luthwin Von Ra [Loo-th-win]- Jedi knight and General of the 900th Medic and Rescue Corp. Mother to Talzin and Kai Von Ra<br/>Alum Lycoft [AL-um]- Jedi Padawan to Mace Windu. Born from a family of force users.<br/>Ellios [EL-le-os]- Sister planet to Mandalore, part of the Neutral systems. Birth home to Talzin and Kai.<br/>Dame'so- Capital of Ellios, location of the Invasion of Ellios and the Massacre of Notre cœur</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>